


The Scavenger and the Reader

by BlueCollar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCollar/pseuds/BlueCollar
Summary: Basically some drabbles about Rey and you. Mostly just cute interaction and friendship, but maybe also a little romance sometimes. :-)





	1. R1 - Little Berries

**Author's Note:**

> I started this work on FF, but couldn't proceed with it due to Content Guidelines. So I'll just continue here:
> 
> I'm rather new at this kind of thing, so I seriously don't know where this is going to end up. I just hope you enjoy these short drabbles and maybe there is space for more extended chapters later.  
> Make sure to leave kudos or a comment if you like it, I'm a little nervous about this one actually :-P
> 
> (Don't mind the poor grammar sometimes, English is not my mother language)

**R1 - Little Berries**

* * *

 

 

Today, you have an idea.

 

It wasn't really a special day. Actually, it was not a special day at all. Just a perfectly normal day at the Resistance base on D'Qar.

It was a good idea, though. You don't know how you got it, but it is certainly going to make people happy. At least, one person.

 

You go to your living quarters. When you open your door, you quickly walk over to the improvised kitchen in the corner. It isn't much, but you are able to cook in it.

You grab a bowl and start to put various vegetables and fruits in it. First a few apples, then some grapes, and then you gently lay a bed of lettuce on it. You perform a finishing touch by decorating it with little red berries and some pieces of cucumber.

You smile. Oh yes - she is definitely going to like the berries. She just loves them. The first time you had a meal together (which you will always remember as a wonderful moment), she immediately wanted to try them. You agreed, of course, and could only smile when she closed her eyes by feeling the sensation of juice on her tongue.

 

You drape a blanket over the bowl and take it under your arm. You check the corridor twice before you leave your quarters (definitely not in need of Poe laughing at your little 'present') and then quickly make your way to her room.

You can feel your heart beating rapidly when you knock on the metal door. There is a little commotion before it opens, but then you're greeted by Rey's curious face. She wears a simple tunic and her hair is just as perfect as always. She seems genuinely surprised by your appearance.

'(Y/N), what are you doing here?'

'Hey, Rey,' you smile shyly, 'I-I um, I thought you might like some food.'

She looks at the bowl, and back to you. When her hazel eyes meet yours, a blush spreads on your cheeks.

'You didn't make lunch, did you?'

You take the blanket off the bowl. She gasps at seeing your messy, but good-looking and colourful handwork. 'Oh my, it's...'

'A mess?' you ask unsure.

'No,' she smiles, 'It.... It looks fantastic! Thank you!'

She gives you a little kiss on your cheek, which actually makes you blushing more.

'Wanna join me? I don't think I can eat this all by myself....'

'Sure.' you say happily.

 

While she invites you in to her cozy room, you can only admit that yes, it was indeed a good idea.


	2. R2 - Nightmares

**R2 - Nightmares**

* * *

 

It's late. The sun had disappeared a couple of hours ago, but you didn't want to sleep yet. That is the reason why the small lamp in the corner of your room is still lit.

You are sitting at your desk, reading some manuals and sketching a little X-fighter. You've always loved drawing. Not really humans or faces (they would simply end up looking like a Hutt or a potato or something), but you're pretty good at drawing starships. You sharp your pencil and carefully draw the outlines of the right wing.

 

Suddenly you're interrupted by a slight but urgent knocking on the door. You stand up and walk to it - accidentally knocking some boxes over in the process - but eventually you reach your hand out and open it.

You're surprised to find Rey there. She had wrapped a blanket around herself. Her skin was pale and her eyes looked like she had just seen a ghost or something.

'H-hey,' she tries to form a smile, but fails in it.

You raise an eyebrow. 'Is....is it the nightmares again?'

She nods, not really in need of spilling more words. You hold the door open in an inviting manner, and guide her into your room.

 

While she sits down on your bed, you make some warm milk for her. You are a bit surprised by her behaviour - of course, you've experienced more of these nightly visits when she had nightmares again, but she hasn't been always this agitated.

You hand her the cup of milk and sit down next to her. You watch as she brings the cup to her mouth with slightly trembling hands, and takes a sip from it.

'You wanna talk about it?'

She shakes her head. You nod in a understanding manner. 'Okay. But I think you have to tell Luke about them.'

She sighs. 'They're just like always.... Dark corridors, voices I can't understand, like I'm trapped in some kind of dark cloud, or something.'

You nod again, not knowing what else to do. You move your hand slowly to hers, and take it. It immediately stops trembling at your touch.

You both keep sitting like this for a couple of minutes. When you're sure the shock has worn off, you ask: 'Well, it's probably better if you return to your room. You need some sleep for tomorrow. Training, I believe?'

She nods. She seems to be hesitating. 'Actually, I....I wondered if, eh, if I could stay with you for the rest of the night.'

You raise your eyebrows. 'Sleep here?'

She starts to blush, thinking that she made a mistake. 'You know what, forget it, I didn't meant to...'

'No, no, it's fine,' you say quickly, 'of course you can stay here. My bed is big enough after all,'

She smiles and seems to be relieved by your answer. You take her cup and clean it in the kitchen. You have to admit - her question came a bit as a surprise. Rey has actually never stayed with you before. At least, not under these conditions.

A little excitement starts to rise in your stomach. She wants to stay with you, she trusts you. Maybe the two of you are more than just 'friends'!

 

When you return, she is laying on your bed with the blanket still wrapped around her. You dim the lights in the room and then join her. You don't bother to undress - probably too much for a first time.

'Goodnight.' you say.

'Night.' Rey says.

You yawn and soon enough, a wave of drowsiness hits you. You close your eyes and try to think about nothing but the soft breathing next to you.

Suddenly, you feel the warmth of Rey's body shifting closer to you. She nestles her head in your neck, and wraps an arm around your torso. You don't move, enjoying the little movements that cause that sweet, warm feeling in your stomach.

'Thank you,' she mumbles, before she drifts off in a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, please leave kudos/comments if you liked it!


	3. R3 - I will never leave you

**R3 - I will never leave you**

* * *

 

'Force, really?'

Rey laughs, and you can only smile shyly after you told her the story about that one time you accidentally blew your own ship up.

'It wasn't entirely my fault,' you say innocently, 'The maintenance crew did something weird to the engines, but they didn't inform me about that. I just flew away, not knowing that the whole thing was practically burning.'

Rey laughs again. 'And you crashed into a forest?'

'Yup,' you reply, tossing another berry into your mouth, 'Took the expedition five days to find me.'

She stares at you. 'No way. Five days? What had you been doing all that time?'

You shrug. 'Fighting evil monkeys, I think. Those annoying little pests kept returning to the wreckage. Maybe they expected me to give them some food, or something.'

You look at her face, admiring the beautiful smile on it. She clearly doesn't believe you. 'You're lying. There are no monkeys on Ryon-2.'

'Well, how can you tell? You've never been there before.'

Rey thinks for a second and then says: 'Maybe we could go there together! I'd love to make another trip with you.'

'You know we can't do that.'

You immediately regret your answer by seeing the sad look that appears on her face. You quickly add: 'Sorry, but I'm just trying to be realistic. You know, you have your training, and Luke....'

'Yeah,' she says, 'stupid training. Maybe I should quit.'

'No,' you answer, shocked. 'Why?'

'Well, what's the point if I am constantly divided from you? We've been through a lot together. We left Jakku, we escaped from the First Order, you even came to rescue me when I was captured.'

'That is wat friends do. Being a Jedi requires sacrifices sometimes. And it's not that we're completely divided from each other, we just.... we can't meet often like we're doing now.'

You practically feel your hart breaking when her eyes become more wet. Rey is not really a girl who cries often, but you know her long enough to know that she can be hurt deeply by just 'some' words.

'I-I don't want to lose you,' she sniffs, 'You're the only person I completely trust. You're not just a 'friend', y-you're family.'

You can't stand this any longer. You reach out, and embrace her in a warm hug. She clings to you as if she never wants to let you go. Not fully unexpected, you feel your eyes burning with tears too. While you stroke her back, you whisper in her ear: 'Shh, it's okay. It's okay, Rey. We'll find a solution. I'm not leaving you. I never will.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually feeling a bit sad by this chapter. I think I'm going to make a sequel to it. Maybe some conversation between you and Luke, JEDI FIGHT!!!
> 
> Also, the end feels a little short and crappy. I'll probably make it longer later, but it's this for now. Let me know if you like it and/or agree!


	4. G1 - The unlucky Scavanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm introducing now a new little thing: Genesis Chapters. They're special chapters that describe how you met Rey and how you got off Jakku together. Mainly relationship development, I think.
> 
> You can recognise them by the 'G's' :-)  
> Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions for drabbles or something that you would like to see in a chapter, then leave a comment or send me a message. I'd love to do something for readers too :p

**G1 - The Unlucky Scavenger**

* * *

 

You grit your teeth as you tug the net full of scrap through the sand, heading for Niima Outpost. Although the sun is low, colouring the landscape in orange and red, you can feel the residues of the heat scorching your head and shoulders.  
You don't like Jakku - no, you _hate_ it. Your presence here isn't even supposed to exist.  
It's quite simple to explain it, though. You have always been a kind of a explorer. When you got your first ship (probably a present from that vain, rich aunt), you directly took it for some rounds around the planet. After that, you kind of 'specialised' in mechanics and ship maintenance. You kept upgrading your ship until it was ready for interplanetary flights.  
Your dad was always excited about it - your mum, well, she always said that you should spend some more time studying, to get a good job later. But you never understood why - you liked working with ships, so why should you lock yourself up in a boring room full of books?  
Anyway, one (damn) day, you decided your ship was ready for a field test. So in the middle of the night (you actually don't know why, probably more exciting), you quietly left the house and went to the garage. You can well remember the ecstasy you felt when you switched on the different buttons and levers, and when you took off.

The rest of the story? Well, to keep it simple: above Jakku you discovered that your ship wasn't so ready for interplanetary flights after all. The whole thing began to shake, the engines exploded, and you crashed down on the sandy surface of this..... sandpit.  
And really, it was a hell here. You discovered soon enough that there didn't seem to exist any kind of 'empathy' or 'pity' on this planet. You went to the nearest civilisation - a kind of black market - and asked everywhere for help or maybe just a ride to the nearest planet, but they all treated you with the same indifference.

So that's how you became a scavenger. In merely three months you learned to play by _their_ rules: collecting as much scrap as you could for food (or whatever they called those tiny packages with dry bread and nasty, green stuff).  
After at least half an hour, there is finally place for you at the cleaning table. You sit down and take the scrap out of the net, not bothering to inspect any of it further. He just have to accept it, and when he doesn't - well, then it's going to be another night with an empty stomach.  
While you scrub as hard as you can (you don't really know a technique for it), you sometimes look over to the vending booth, curiously inspecting the line of scavengers. One of them becomes angry and starts to yell at Plutt, the boss, but that practically doesn't matter. Plutt snaps his thick fingers and immediately two of his henchmen appear, taking the kicking and yelling scavenger somewhere else - probably to beat him up or something.

You focus again on scrubbing the metal piece in front of you, wondering for how long you have to stay on this sandball. Your family is probably looking for you, and when they find you, you will never step in a ship again before testing it properly and let it be reviewed by professionals. These kind of unexpected experiences are a bit fun - but not for so long.

You keep dreaming in your own little word until you suddenly hear a voice. And it's not just a voice, it's probably the most beautiful thing you've ever heard. The accent is so... confident, but also smooth. It's like a kind of music.  
You quickly raise your head, only to discover that the voice comes from the booth. You see the back of a slender figure. Her hair is nicely tied in three buns, she wears a simple tunic in sand colours. Next to her on the ground lays an opened net with a black quarter staff next to it.

She discusses something with Plutt. You keep admiring the strength and beauty that her body radiates. Literally every part of her is just.... perfect. You feel sorry that you can't see more of here than just a quick glimpse.

Who would have thought that this place has so much beauty in it?

When you have finished your cleaning, the girl is already gone. You keep thinking about her - in the line, even when Plutt gives you an amount that is REALLY too small for the parts that you gave him. Bastard.

When you leave Niima Outpost and and head towards your 'home', you can't get the vision of her out of your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short and sudden endings. Really. I hope they don't bother you, but if they do, then please let me know!


End file.
